Pulang
by bulanbiru
Summary: Sebuah oneshot tentang Neji, Tenten, dan kenangan. Dia hanya ingin pulang...


"_Pergi. Kau bukan lagi bagian dari Hyuuga."_

_Suara dingin pemimpin Klannya tidak mempengaruhi ekspresi sang Hyuuga Jenius. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hiashi. Wajah itu datar tanpa emosi. Ia sudah menduganya; keputusannya menikah tentu tidak akan direstui oleh pamannya._

_Hinata tersentak mendengar vonis ayahnya. "D-demo... Otousama!" gadis itu berusaha memprotes._

"_Baik. Aku akan pergi. Konnichiwa." ucap Neji. Suaranya datar. Perlahan ia bangkit. Matanya menantang para tetua, sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk, menghormat._

_Sebuah formalitas terakhir._

_Lupa akan tata krama di ruangan itu, Hinata langsung bangkit mengejar sosok sepupunya. Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran, dan air menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

"_N-Neji-nii-san..."_

_Neji menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu gerbang Hyuuga Kompleks, berbalik dan menatap sepupunya yang sudah disayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri._

"_O-onegai... ja-jangan pergi..."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, sang Hyuuga Jenius menunjukkan emosi. Matanya yang biasanya datar, kali ini menunjukkan sekelumit perasaan bersalah. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. "Gomenasai, Hinata-sama..."_

_Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya yang mulai mengalir. Ia dapat membayangkan kesendirian yang akan ia alami, tanpa satupun orang yang mengerti dirinya..._

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintah pemimpin klanku sendiri."_

_Kata-kata Neji membuat gadis itu terasa ditusuk sembilu. Ya, memang benar, Hiashi-lah yang menyuruh Neji pergi... "Onegai, Neji-nii-san! A-aku... O-otousama pasti hanya sedang marah, sehingga beliau mengatakan hal itu!" ucap Hinata, walaupun gadis itu terlihat tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri._

"_Hinata-chan..."_

_Hinata menoleh, dan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik Tenten. Gadis itu tidak bertanya, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tenten mendekati Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu lembut._

"_Gomenna, Hinata-chan... tapi... tidak ada jalan yang lain... inilah yang terbaik..."_

_Hinata merasakan sakit di dadanya. Apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat dua orang yang amat dia sayangi harus pergi dikarenakan keputusan ayahnya sendiri, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya?_

_Tidak berkata apa-apa, Neji mengangkat ranselnya. Pemuda itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Jauh... entah ke mana, bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Neji menoleh ke arah tempat yang telah membesarkannya. Kenangan-kenangan berputar di benaknya._

"_Neji..."_

_Suara lembut Tenten mengembalikan pemuda itu ke dunia nyata. Gadis itu juga sudah menggendong ransel di punggungnya, siap untuk memulai perjalanan mereka berdua._

_Hinata memeluk kedua sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berbisik. "Hati-hati... Neji-nii-san... Tenten-chan..."_

_Tenten tersenyum, membalas pelukan Hinata. Rasanya berat meninggalkan gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabat terdekatnya itu. "Doakan kami, Hinata-chan..."_

_Isak Hinata mengantar kepergian sepasang manusia itu, untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru._

_---_

**A/N : A NejiTen. Angst, like usual. Untuk semua penggemar NejiTen di Indonesia, karena baru dikit banget fanfic NejiTen yang pake bahasa Indonesia. Untuk NejItachi UchiHyuu, kalo gak salah aku pernah ngejanjiin NejiTen. Untuk semua yang mau baca...**

**Dan terutama, for my very best friend: EshtarWind. Nih, aku bikin NejiTen akhirnya! Tapi gomen kalo aneh... pertama kalinya buat pairing yang ini, sih!**

**Maafkan fanfic yang aneh ini. Dimaksudkan untuk menjadi songfic, tapi karena songnya gak nyambung maka apa daya, dihapuslah ia.**

**Enjoy, dan sekali lagi maafkan segala keanehan di fanfic ini.**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto gak akan bikin cerita seaneh ini...**

---

**PULANG**

Desir angin lembut memainkan rambut panjang pria itu. Menghembusnya lembut, membuatnya menari di udara. Bersama dengan carikan kain lusuh, yang telah ternodai dengan darah.

_Kami-sama..._

Pria itu berdiri sendiri. Tegak, di tengah lautan darah. Ratusan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu seperti neraka.

Udara terasa sangat berat. Udara dipenuhi oleh anyirnya darah. Ya, darah yang merah, memerciki pakaiannya. Membasahi wajahnya. Memerahkan kodachi-nya.

Pertempuran telah usai. Semua musuh telah dikalahkan. Lagi-lagi, ia muncul sebagai pemenang. Namun, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hatinya sudah terlalu kosong; ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang telah terjadi.

_Kami-sama..._

Pemuda itu menengadah ke angkasa. Kemudian ia mengalihkan mata Hyuuganya ke depan, ke arah lautan darah.

Namun, mata itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Mata itu… sudah hampa tanpa emosi.

_Kami-sama… mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?_

Perlahan, pemuda itu menarik langkahnya, pergi.

xXxXxXx

Pintu itu bergeser perlahan, menampakkan sesosok letih seorang pemuda bergi putih. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan terikat di belakangnya, dan di pinggangnya sebuah kodachi, yang sarungnya terpercik darah.

"Aku pulang..." bisik pemuda itu pelan.

Ia mematung sejenak, kedua telinganya refleks mencari sebuah suara ceria yang biasa menyambutnya...

"_**Ah, kau sudah pulang, Neji?" seru seseorang dari arah dapur. Neji menoleh dan melihat Tenten berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Ia memakai celemek berwarna pink, dan memegang sodet di tangan kanannya.**_

_**Mau tak mau Neji tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya. "Masak apa?"**_

"_**Ah..." Tenten terpaku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit. "Aku masak lagi... tadi ikannya hangus. Aku keasyikan bikin mainan shuriken buat anak kita nanti. Gomenna?"**_

_**Neji mendesah. Dasar Tenten... sampai sekarang, masih juga ceroboh dalam hal memasak. Ia meraih tangan Tenten, memaksanya mendekat. Dengan lembut, Neji mengelus perut istrinya yang membuncit dan berbisik, "Nanti jangan ceroboh kayak ibumu ya, Nak..."**_

_**Tenten baru saja akan memprotes ketika ia memandang senyum lembut yang tidak biasa terpeta di wajah suaminya. Ia baru saja melihat sisi lain dari seorang Hyuuga Neji...**_

Neji membuka matanya, dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Ya, tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi...

...karena Tenten telah pergi...

Dan ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan nanar, saat ia meregang nyawa.

Setiap hari, ia selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa semua ini terjadi kepadanya?

_Kami-sama... apa kesalahanku?_

Ia ingin sekali, ingin sekali menyalahkan takdir yang telah menyebabkan semuanya terjadi. Takdirlah yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan ayahnya. Takdirlah yang menyebabkan ia harus berpisah dengan timnya. Takdirlah yang menyebabkan ia harus pergi dari desanya, meninggalkan klannya, meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya...

Dan takdir jugalah yang menyebabkan ia harus kehilangan... wanita yang dicintainya...

Setiap saat ia menanyakannya. Kepada langit. Kepada bumi. Ia bertanya kepada kehampaan, dan lelah berharap menunggu jawaban.

_Doushite no, Kami-sama?_

xXxXxXx

_Tenten..._

Tanpa suara, pemuda itu mengusap pusara sederhana di depannya. Membelai tempat peristirahatan kekasihnya yang pertama dan terakhir itu dengan lembut.

Mendadak, kerinduan menguasainya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan setiap sisi dari gadis itu... Senyumnya, tawanya, segalanya...

Semuanya yang tak bisa ia lihat lagi...

xXxXxXx

"Itu dia!"

Teriakan itu refleks membuat sang Hyuuga berbalik. Ia memandang ke belakang, dan refleks menghembuskan napasnya melihat sepasukan pria bertopeng hitam berlompatan ke arahnya. _Lagi..._

Dengan mudah sang Hyuuga Jenius mengindari semua serangan di sekitarnya.

"JYUUKEN!"

Seorang ninja terlempar ke tanah, terkapar tidak berdaya. Ia membatukkan cairan merah. Darah memancar ke udara.

Sejumlah besar kunai dan shuriken beterbangan, namun byakugan sang Hyuuga mampu melihat semuanya...

"HAKKESHO KAITEN!"

Kali ini Neji membalikkan semua serangannya dengan sempurna. Puluhan kunai dan shuriken tergeletak di sekitarnya, gagal mencapai sasarannya. Gerakan itu membuat nyali para penyerangnya ciut. Mereka terpaku sejenak, terpana atas kekuatan luar biasa dari sang Hyuuga Jenius.

Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ia sudah siap dengan Gentle Fist Style-nya. Mata sang Hyuuga menyipit, dan ia siap melancarkan serangan.

"Dia terlalu kuat! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Serang saja! Serang dari segala arah! Kacaukan konsentrasinya! Serang dia dari segala arah!"

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara kodachi beradu dengan kunai terdengar. Pemuda itu memutar-mutarkan kodachi miliknya dengan ahli, menciptakan sebuah tarian indah yang mematikan. Suara jeritan menggema di udara, seiring dengan semakin banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan...

CRAAASSHH!!

Neji mengernyit sedikit saat sebilah katana milik lawan meluncur ke arahnya dan menggores bahunya, menciptakan goresan berdarah di sana.

Saat itu, diam-diam seorang ninja yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok itu mengendap-endap. Merasa bahwa telah menemukan titik lemah sang Hyuuga, dia bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"KATON: HOUSENKA..."

Namun ninja itu ternganga saat ia menyadari bahwa Neji telah berada di belakangnya... dengan pola Yin dan Yang terpeta di bawahnya...

"HAKKE... ROKUJYUUYON SHO!"

Sang ninja tersentak, tak sempat menyelesaikan jutsunya. Gerakan tangan sang Hyuuga benar-benar telah melumpuhkan sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh ninja itu terbanting ke tanah, terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Dia terlalu berbahaya! Mundur! MUNDUR!!"

Melihat komandannya terkalahkan, sisa-sisa pasukan tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mundur. Dengan cepat, mereka melompat menyembunyikan diri mereka.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Dan sang Hyuuga Jenius berdiri di sana, tegak di antara semua kekacauan yang ada.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, siap untuk menyerang, hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar...

"Neji-nii-san?"

xXxXxXx

Kedai teh itu sepi. Neji menggeser pintu masuk, dan membiarkan sepupunya masuk terlebih dahulu. Hinata melangkah masuk, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tatami yang mengalasi kedai kecil tersebut.

Kesunyian menggantung di udara. Kedua Hyuuga tersebut sama-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Jadi," ucap Neji, memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa yang membuatmu bepergian hingga sejauh ini, Hinata-sama?"

Gadis yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, mata lavendernya memandang pepohonan di luar yang mengering beserta butiran salju yang berjatuhan.

"Aku... tak tahu..." bisik Hinata, pelan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu... Nii-san... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana..."

xXxXxXx

"_**AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! AKU BOSAAAAAANNNN!!!!" keluh Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu melepas topi segitiganya dan 'mencampakkannya' ke atas meja. Kertas-kertas yang berada di sana langsung beterbangan.**_

_**Haruno Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan sang Rokudaime, dan refleks mengernyit melihat meja yang sekarang berantakan. "Narutooo!!!" tegurnya.**_

"_**Haai... haaaaai..." keluh Naruto, menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Tapi aku bosaaaannn... Sakura-chaaaann..."**_

_**Sakura menghembuskan napas, dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Dengan malas, Naruto membantu gadis itu, sembari masih mengeluh-ngeluh.**_

_**Tiba-tiba, seseorang berlari masuk. Wajah Chuunin tersebut penuh dengan ketegangan, dan luka-luka menganga di tubuhnya. "Hokage-sama! Bahaya!"**_

_**Refleks Naruto langsung tegak, mata birunya bersinar penuh waspada. "Apa yang terjadi?"**_

"_**Serangan! Gerbang Utara sudah hancur! Banyak korban yang berjatuhan!"**_

"_**APAAA???!!" teriak Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil kembali topi Hokage-nya, dan berlari ke arah jendela. Benar saja, kobaran api terlihat dari arah utara, dan dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat gelombang ninja berbaju hitam yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju desanya...**_

_**---**_

_**Orang-orang berlarian ke sana kemari, berusaha menyelamatkan harta bendanya yang tersisa dari kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Suara gemuruh terdengar di kejauhan, beriring dengan suara senjata yang beradu.**_

"_**Otousama! Hanabi-chan!" jerit Hinata, saat menyadari bahwa api mulai menyala-nyala di Kompleks Hyuuga. Gadis itu dengan ngeri memandang rumahnya yang berderak-derak, api dengan rakus memakan semua kayunya.**_

_**Tidak ada yang mau menolong, karena semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Maka, gadis itu memaksakan dirinya menerobos kobaran api.**_

_**Terbatuk-batuk, Hinata berhasil memaksa masuk. Ia menemukan ayahnya, tengah memapah Hanabi. Gadis itu masih lemah, dikarenakan terserang demam kemarin.**_

_**Memimpin di depan, gadis itu berusaha membuka jalan. Ia menggunakan Suiton untuk memadamkan api, dan menggunakan Shugohakke-nya untuk menangkis semua kayu yang berjatuhan, sekalipun kayu itu terbakar. Kedua telapak tangannya melepuh.**_

_**Gadis itu menjerit saat tiba-tiba sejumlah besar bongkahan kayu berapi jatuh di depannya, menutup langkah mereka. Kini, mereka bertiga dikurung api. Hinata memandang sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan, berusaha mencari celah untuk keluar.**_

"_**Hinata," **_

_**Suara bariton milik ayahnya membuat sang heiress berbalik. Ia memandang Hiashi dengan tidak mengerti. Pria itu memindahkan tubuh lemah Hanabi ke gendongan putri sulungnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.**_

"_**Carilah Neji, terakhir kali kudengar dia berada di Umi no Kuni," suara pria itu, datar.**_

"_**D-demo, Otousama..."**_

"_**Hinata," Hiashi menatap mata lavender milik putrinya dalam-dalam. "Masa depan Klan Hyuuga berada di tanganmu. Jadilah pemimpin yang baik. Ayah percaya kamu mampu melakukannya..."**_

_**Hinata ternganga mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Gadis itu tidak sempat berkata-kata, ia terlalu terkejut ketika Hiashi mendorong dirinya dan Hanabi menembus kobaran api.**_

"_**Otousama!" jerit gadis itu, terkejut. Kobaran api semakin membesar, memperlebar jarak di antara mereka berdua. Lidah api yang panas dengan rakus memakan semuanya.**_

"_**Terima kasih untuk semua usahamu selama ini... Ayah bangga padamu, Nak..."**_

_**Mata lavender milik sang heiress membesar tatkala ia melihat sorot mata ayahnya yang penuh kasih dan senyuman lembut yang terpeta di sana...**_

_**Sebuah... pengakuan...**_

_**BRUUUUUGGGHH!!!! Setumpuk besar kayu berapi dari atap runtuh, total menutup jalan keluar. Lidah api masih menjilat-jilat. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap nanar. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, yang menghitam karena asap.**_

"_**OTOUSAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

xXxXxXx

"Semuanya... berantakan... banyak korban yang berjatuhan... serangan itu... menghancurkan Konohagakure... aku... aku..."

Sampai di sini cerita sang Heiress berhenti. Kata-katanya tercekat di kerongkongan berganti dengan butiran asin yang mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya.

Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena ia memang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Orochimaru berhasil menghancurkan Konohagakure hingga sejauh ini. Saat ini, seluruh Konoha sedang dalam masa pembangunan kembali, setelah sekitar 90 infrastruktur yang ada hancur berantakan. Penduduk Konoha hampir saja menyerah menghadapi semua persoalan itu, kalau saja Naruto tidak berusaha memberi mereka semangat. Pembawaan sang Rokudaime yang ceria memberi mereka kekuatan untuk terus berusaha membangun kembali desa mereka.

Namun, kerusakan yang ada memang sangat parah. Kerusakan terparah dialami oleh salah satu klan tertua di Konoha, yaitu Klan Hyuuga. Mereka telah dengan tragis kehilangan pemimpin mereka, Hiashi Hyuuga, dalam kebakaran yang membumihanguskan seluruh komplek Hyuuga.

"Nii-san..."

Suara Hinata menghentikan lamunan Neji. Gadis itu menyusut airmatanya. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus ke arah mata pemuda itu.

"Sebelum kepergiannya... Otousama memintaku... untuk mencarimu..."

Neji mengangkat alisnya. _Untuk apa Hiashi-sama repot-repot menyuruh Hinata-sama mencariku, kalau dulu ia yang menyuruhku pergi?_

"Neji-nii-san... pulanglah!"

_Pulang?_

"_**Kau tahu, kadang-kadang, aku sangat ingin pulang ke Konoha..."**_

"Klan Hyuuga membutuhkanmu, Nii-san..."

"_**Hei, Neji, kalau nanti anak ini sudah lahir, bagaimana kalau kita kembali lagi ke Konoha? Bagaimanapun, Konoha tentunya lebih baik bagi anak kita..."**_

"Neji-nii-san... onegai... kau akan pulang, kan?"

"_**Neji... suatu saat nanti... kita akan pulang, kan?"**_

_Pulang..._

"_**Aku... selalu berharap... aku... bisa pulang... Neji..."**_

_Apakah aku... masih memiliki tempat untuk pulang?_

"Nii-san?"

Neji menutup matanya, bersama dengan sejumlah kenangan yang tiba-tiba terlintas kembali dalam benaknya. Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Suasana sunyi untuk sejenak.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-sama..."

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepala demi mendengar suara sepupunya tersebut. Sang Hyuuga Jenius mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap salju yang berjatuhan di luar jendela.

"Aku... tidak bisa pulang sekarang..."

"Demo, Nii-san... tempatmu bukan di sini!" seru Hinata. "Klan Hyuuga sangat membutuhkanmu, Nii-san..."

Neji tetap menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

_**Matanya nanar menatap sosok pucat gadis itu. Menatap perutnya yang membuncit, yang mengalirkan darah. Apa yang di dalamnya tidak lagi bernyawa.**_

_**Detik itu juga, ia berjanji, untuk membuat perhitungan.**_

"Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan..."

Mata lavender sang Heiress menunjukkan sebersit kekecewaan, bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sedih, namun juga mengandung pengertian. Menatap pemuda itu, ia menyadari bahwa Neji tidak bisa dibujuk. Keputusan pemuda itu sudah bulat. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus diselesaikan sepupunya itu, namun ia mengerti.

Perlahan, Hinata bangkit. Neji mengikuti. Berdua, mereka melangkah menuju pintu, masih dalam kebisuan.

"Nii-san," Hinata berbalik. "Kapanpun Nii-san akan pulang, Klan Hyuuga akan selalu menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka..."

Menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil, sang Heiress mohon diri. "Konnichiwa,"

Neji mengangguk membalas, dan menatap sosok Hinata yang melangkah menjauh. Menghembuskan napas, ia pun mulai melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Melewati deretan toko-toko, di jalan yang sibuk dalam kegembiraan menyambut tahun yang akan datang.

Sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa asing. Setelah kepergian Tenten, semuanya terasa berbeda. Semuanya terasa hampa. Semuanya terasa begitu kosong.

Mendadak, ia merasa bahwa di sini bukanlah tempatnya. Di sini bukanlah tempat di mana ia dibutuhkan. Di mana ia bersama... dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Mendadak, Neji merasa ingin pulang.

Namun... ia belum bisa pulang. Ia belum boleh pulang.

_Ya... aku belum boleh pulang, sebelum aku membalas kematianmu, Tenten..._

xXxXxXx

Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Mendadak, ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Byakugan!"

Byakugan melebar, dan ia akhirnya dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Sepasukan besar ninja hitam tengah bergerak dengan kecepatan besar... menuju tempat di mana seharusnya ia tinggal.

Menuju satu-satunya memento dari istrinya.

Neji meningkatkan kecepatan langkahnya, berusaha tiba di sana secepat mungkin.

xXxXxXx

"Hmm... Hyuuga Neji... sudah kuduga."

Sontak sang Hyuuga Jenius berhenti. Di depannya tegak puluhan pasukan berbaju hitam, tanpa hitai ate. Yang berbicara tadi seseorang bertudung hitam, yang disinyalir merupakan komandan dari pasukan tersebut.

Mata Neji terbelalak ketika menatap rumahnya, satu-satunya tempat tinggalnya sudah terlalap api. Sang jago merah itu memakan setiap sendi rumah yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah bersama Tenten tanpa ampun.

Mendadak... kenangan-kenangan itu berkilas kembali di depannya...

_**Tenten terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lupa pada usia rawan kandungannya, gadis itu berlari, refleks menyentakkan tangan Neji yang sedari tadi erat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.**_

_**Napas pemuda itu memburu ketika ia berusaha menyusul langkah cepat istrinya. Ia berhasil menyusulnya, hanya untuk melihat...**_

_**Api... api membumihanguskan seluruh desa tempat mereka tinggal...**_

Api... api membumihanguskan seisi rumah tempatnya tinggal...

Api... api yang berderak dengan rakus memakan semua yang ia miliki...

_**Mata cokelat milik Tenten membesar, dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya lemas. Dengan sigap Neji menangkap tubuh istrinya itu, yang mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan.**_

_**Mereka berdua memandangi pemandangan di depannya dengan nanar...**_

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa?"**_

"Pemimpin kami akan memberikan kami hadiah yang sangat besar jika kami mampu mengalahkan dan membunuh satu-satunya Hyuuga terkuat yang masih ada saat ini!" seru pemimpin ninja-ninja tersebut dengan congkak. Ia menghunus sebilah katana tajam.

Sang Hyuuga pun bersiap dengan Gentle Fist Style-nya. Ninja-ninja di depannya menyeringai. Menghunus senjata masing-masing.

Siap untuk menyerang.

"SERAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGG!!!!!"

"HAKKESHO... KAITEN!"

xXxXxXx

_**Pertempuran tidak terelakkan. Dentang senjata-senjata yang beradu terdengar memenuhi udara. Sesekali juga terdengar teriakan komando, ataupun jutsu yang diucapkan.**_

"_**Di sini terlalu berbahaya! Lari, Tenten! Lari!"**_

"_**Tapi..."**_

"_**Cepaaaat!!!"**_

"_**Bunuh dia!"**_

_**CRAAAAKKK!**_

"_**TENTEN!"**_

_**Ninja itu membelalakkan kedua matanya, memandang dengan tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Sebilah kunai menancap tepat di jantungnya. Tenten menurunkan tangannya, tersenyum cerah.**_

"_**Jangan mengambil semua bagian yang seru, Neji! Aku juga bisa bertarung, kok!"**_

xXxXxXx

_Tenten..._

Sang Hyuuga dengan lincah mengayunkan kodachinya, menciptakan sebuah tarian indah yang mematikan. Di sekelilingnya ninja-ninja bergelimpangan, dengan tubuh tersayat pedang...

xXxXxXx

_**Neji merutuk pelan saat akhirnya sebilah pedang menggores kaki kirinya. Ia sudah mulai lelah. Ia memang sudah menjatuhkan banyak sekali musuh, namun musuh yang tegakpun masih sangat banyak jumlahnya.**_

"_**KYAAAA!!!"**_

_**Teriakan itu menyengat indera pendengan sang Hyuuga Jenius. Refleks ia langsung berbalik dan mulai berlari ke belakang. Dengan liar ditebaskannya kodachi kepada semua yang menghalanginya. Ia memunggungi musuh-musuhnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Teriakan Tenten lebih memanggil konsentrasi.**_

"_**TENTEN!!"**_

"_**Neji, awas!"**_

_**CRAAAASSSHHH!!**_

xXxXxXx

Lagj-lagi kodachi milik sang Hyuuga tepat menebas tubuh lawannya menjadi dua. Tubuh ninja itu jatuh berdebam ke tanah, bersama dengan darah segar yang mengalir.

Di sekitarnya tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan. Hanya tinggal satu sosok lain yang berdiri di sana. Sosok itu menggunakan sebuah topeng hitam, dan di sebelah tangannya terhunus sebilah katana tajam.

Pemuda itu kembali menghunus kodachinya, siap menantang. Suara kodachi dan katana beradu kembali terdengar membelah udara. Kodachi milik sang pemuda bergerak dengan lincah, dan menebas topeng yang digunakan musuhnya itu menjadi dua.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba ia tertegun memandang seraut wajah di hadapannya.

Detik itu juga, kenangan... kenangan itu kembali menyeruak di benaknya, bagaikan sebuah film lama yang dipaksa untuk berputar kembali di hadapannya...

xXxXxXx

_**Refleks pemuda itu menangkap sosok tubuh istrinya. Memandang ngeri pada sebilah katana yang tertembus dari punggung istrinya, dan menembus hingga ke dada.**_

_**Matanya kemudia beralih ke sosok lembut wajah istrinya, dan menemukan mata cokelat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon maaf.**_

"_**Aku... selalu berharap... aku... bisa pulang... Neji..."**_

_**Seulas senyum sedih terukir di sana.**_

"_**Tapi... sepertinya... tidak bisa... ya?"**_

_**Neji hanya bisa memandang dengan kalut saat tubuh Tenten di pelukannya mulai menggeletar kesakitan...**_

xXxXxXx

Sepasang matanya menatap tajam sosok yang tegak di hadapannya tersebut.

Ya, ia tidak mungkin melupakannya.

Ia tidak mungkin melupakan sosok di hadapannya itu. Sosok yang telah membumihanguskan seluruh tempat tinggalnya. Sosok yang telah menghunus katana dan menusukkannya ke tubuh istrinya. Sosok yang telah menghancurkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Sosok yang telah membunuh... orang yang ia cintai...

xXxXxXx

_**Pemuda itu hanya bisa terduduk di sana, memeluk tubuh istrinya yang menggeletar kesakitan, dan merasakan air mata istrinya mengalir membasahi gi putihnya... bersama dengan darah yang merembes...**_

_**Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuh Tenten mengejang dan gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.**_

_**Katana yang tadi tertancap telah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, menyisakan luka yang menganga...**_

_**Darah yang memang sudah merembes kini mengalir semakin deras, dan perlahan, ia merasakan tubuh gadis itu mulai melemah.**_

_**Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membingkai wajah Neji seraya berbisik pelan...**_

"_**Gomen, Neji..."**_

_**Sebuah kecupan lembut menyusul...**_

_**dan tubuh gadis itupun terkulai.**_

_**Pemuda itu terpana. Matanya nanar menatap sosok pucat gadis itu. Menatap perutnya yang membuncit, yang mengalirkan darah. Apa yang di dalamnya tidak lagi bernyawa.**_

_**Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata bengis seorang pria yang sedang terkekeh, di tangannya tergenggam sebilah katana berlumuran darah.**_

_**Darah istrinya.**_

_**Detik itu juga, ia berjanji, untuk membuat perhitungan.**_

xXxXxXx

Pemuda itu menghunus kodachinya, sepasang mata Hyuuganya menatap sosok di depannya dengan tajam.

_Tenten..._

_Sekaranglah saatnya..._

_Akan kubalas..._

Sosok di depannya menyerringai, mengacungkan katana miliknya. Katana yang sama.

"Maju, Hyuuga."

Mata pemuda itu menyipit, dan ia mulai menyerang. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Ia menyerang dengan segala apa yang ia punya. Ia menyerang dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Ia menyerang tanpa memperhatikan luka-luka yang mulai menganga di sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya satu yang ada di benaknya.

Pembalasan.

Dentang kodachi yang beradu dengan katana menandakan dimulainya sebuah pertempuran.

Untuk membalas...

_semuanya._

xXxXxXx

Pertempuran itu telah berlangusng lama... namun masing-masing pihak tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menyerang. Luka-luka yang mulai menganga tidak mereka pedulikan.

Serangan dari si pemuda terus terlancarkan, tanpa henti. Perlahan, sosok yang satunya mulai kelelahan, dan pertahanannya terbuka lebar...

"JYUUKEN!"

THWACK!

Sosok itu terbelalak, membatukkan darah, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah...

xXxXxXx

Usai.

Usai sudah.

Perlahan, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan kekacauan.

Tubuh pemuda itu terhuyung sejenak oleh kelelahan yang teramat sangat saat ia mengarahkan langkahnya ke sebuah tempat kecil di samping rumahnya.

Matanya menatap sendu ke arah sebuah pusara sederhana di sana. Pusara itu masih bersih, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh semua kekacauan di sekitarnya.

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar saat ia perlahan menyentuh nisan yang tertancap di sana...

_Tenten..._

Dan detik itu juga, semua topeng yang selama ini ia gunakan luruh.

Dan detik itu juga, semua rasa yang selama ini ia tahan, semua rasa yang selama ini menggumpal tersimpan di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, semuanya tertumpahkan.

Kesedihan...

Kekosongan...

Kesepian...

Kelelahan...

Kehampaan...

Kerinduan...

Dan segala rasa itu, semuanya menyeruak keluar bersama dengan air mata yang mengalir tidak tertahankan ketika akhirnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas pusara istrinya...

Pusara satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai...

Detik itu juga, semua keinginan, semua kenangan, dan semua harapan yang selama ini mengkristal di sudut-sudut hatinya terluahkan...

Betapa ia merindukan semua sisi darinya...

Betapa ia mengharapkan agar ia selalu berada di sisinya...

Betapa ia merasakan kehampaan yang teramat dalam saat ia pergi...

Betapa inginnya ia untuk pulang...

bersamanya...

ke hatinya...

--

--

--

_Sepasang burung mengepakkan sayapnya, bersiap untuk membubung tinggi ke udara..._

_pulang..._

_ke rumah mereka..._

--

--

--

"_**Neji... suatu saat nanti... kita akan pulang, kan?"**_

**--OWARI--**

**A/N : Fyuuh.. akhirnya, jadi juga kuberesin fanfic ini, setelah versi pertamanya menghilang bersama virus... (hikshikshiks...) yang ini no feeling banget... hiks...  
**

**Cerita yang aneh, yah... kabur... nggak jelas...**

**Ini NejiTen pertama yang kubuat. Karena itu, aku masih nggak familiar dan agak-agak kesusahan dalam mempermainkan emosi tokoh-tokohnya, soalnya aku belum bisa memahami mereka... maaf yah, jadinya aneh, ooc, dan nggak jelas...**

**Aku sengaja nggak memberitahukan latar belakang kenapa Neji sama Tenten bisa dikejar-kejar sama ninja-ninja aneh itu kecuali sedikit banget, biar kalian semua berpikir dan menduga sendiri... (padahal mah terlalu males untuk nulisin detailnya, hehehe... XD) tapi kuberi hint: ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan ke Konoha...**

**Jadi, jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian setelah baca fanfic ini? Angstnya kerasa nggak? Kalau iya baguslah, berarti nih fanfic aneh berhasil dikit. Tapi kalo kalian nggak ngerti dan malah bingung waktu baca, jangan menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri, soalnya aku yang bikin juga bingung, kok! ))**

**Jangan lupa review yaaah... and thanks berat udah mau baca!**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S. If Allah wish.. maybe.. I will upload Countdown chap 12 in the next two or three days... XD **


End file.
